


Digging You, Desperately

by reliand



Series: Miles by Miles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, RPS - Freeform, there is no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not airport running, because this is not what Dylan expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging You, Desperately

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bilesandthesourwolf. Happy Birthday! 
> 
> I know you wanted airport running, but this is about as close I came. I hope you like it anway, and I do believe this is going to be made into a series.

It never happens like this because Dylan’s mom always drops everything to pick him up from the airport. She works hard year round, and accumulates so much vacation and sick days that it’s no real hardship to call in if it means seeing her ‘baby boy’. Well, except if he’s coming into California to do studio work like ADR or pickup shots. 

The flight had been stifling and hot and the blower above his seat busted. He’s all sweaty and gross when he climbs out of his seat and grabs his carryon from the overhead; can feel the stirring of sickness in his pores and the clamminess of his hands. It makes him wish for Posey’s ability to walk off a plane and still be as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as usual. 

The terminal is just as packed as usual when he tries to push through, so he has to become part of the herd to actually get anywhere. It’s either become a sardine or be trampled for not obeying the rules of airport traffic. The thing about airports is that no one ever seems happy to go through security and board, but arriving at your destination makes a weight lift. Suddenly the crowds are smiling; at least until they realize their luggage has been lost. 

A bunch of people break off to enter the restrooms, and Dylan steadfastly pushes on. He doesn’t have to pee, but he wishes he could at least splash his face. Instead he wipes at his brow, stumbles into baggage claims and is almost tackled to the ground by a mass of muscle.

“What the fuck?” he screeches because he’s about to be thrown in cuffs for something he didn’t do, but then he’s being lifted off the ground and squeezed, laughter in his ear. “What the hell are you doing here, Hoechlin?” he asks, knowing that loud guffaw anywhere. 

“Stalking you,” he says, and his beard scratches against Dylan’s neck as he jostles him around. Dylan braves the manhandling, letting his legs dangle limply and having the life squeezed out of him. He wishes he could hug Tyler back, but his arms are pinned by his strong hold. Dylan can see people looking at them funny and it makes him flush. The heat in his cheeks proves he’s a dark red, so he buries his face in Tyler’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

“Dude, seriously,” he mumbles and Tyler laughs again and sets him back on his feet. 

“Your mom called me this morning,” he explains as he pushes Dylan away, holding him at arm’s length. “Your sister had to be run to the doctor. She’s not feeling too hot.”

“Is she okay?” Dylan asks.

“She’ll be fine. Your mom thinks it’s just a stomach virus, but your mom asked if I could pick you up.” Tyler’s hands squeeze around his upper arms, which makes Dylan’s biceps twitch. “Damn Dylan,” Tyler whistles, mouth breaking into its bright smile again. “You plan on being a werewolf this season?”

Dylan laughs and scrunches in on himself, hating the attention. “Nah, Jeff would never go for it.”

“God, you’ve gotten even bigger than the last time I seen you.”

“That’s not the only place either,” Dylan says with a smirk. 

“Oh baby, tell me more.” His eyebrows waggle and Dylan shoves himself back into Tyler’s space so he can hug him properly. “I missed you so much man.”

“Yeah,” Tyler sighs, “you too.” His lips part against the skin of Dylan’s throat, making his belly flutter. “You reek so badly though,” he tells him, almost ruining the moment. “Planes are such a terrible place for you.” He pushes out of the hug again, slinging an arm around Dylan’s shoulder and leading him towards the exit. “We need to road trip it one of these days.”

Dylan hip checks him in agreement, glad that Tyler is just as touchy-feely as him; actually more when they’re in public. Where Dylan gets all shy of attention, Tyler doesn’t mind. He readily shows affection at any moment, and makes Dylan question whether he gives everyone open-mouthed kisses against skin. It makes him wonder whether Posey or Holland get them in the juncture of the neck or on the skin of their knuckles. He likes to pretend it is just him. 

Tyler likes to snuggle with everyone, but Dylan doesn’t like to think of everyone else’s innards being all tangled up with want over Tyler’s warmth. Or maybe he just likes to imagine that Tyler only does it to him because he wants Dylan. Either way, it makes him press close to Tyler’s side as they walk to where he parked, and try not to think of the shower he desperately needs.


End file.
